


Ohayou

by IrisClou



Series: Red & Blue (ZeroX) [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: "I SWEAR TO GOD YOU GUYS THEYRE STRAIGHT MEN" -CAPCOM, "ZERO TOTALLY LOOKED AT IRIS ONCE SO HES HETERO" - CAPCOM, M/M, but its cute, im not taggin the nasty shit they do bc its barely even homoerotic prose at this point, they fuck okay, x and zero then proceed to get engaged and married; adopting axl and alia is maid of honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Finally a day off for the boys, but all X wants to do is stay in bed. Zero doesn't want to waste the day sleeping, so they compromise on a way to really wake each other up.God theyre gay yall theyre just gay as all fuck[Sequel to Home Is Where The Heart Sighs]





	Ohayou

**Author's Note:**

> OOOO SONIC OOOOOOOOOO SONIC BEST GAME

[ **[Morningrise | Audiomachine]** ](https://youtu.be/QKyMcMmwbhI)

Tomorrow did come, however.

Those first, shaky breaths brought both boys back from the world of dreams, followed by an unyielding sense of warmth and comfort from each other's embrace.

"Ito...iiiito..." It took a while for X to move, but instinct told him he had to try and say good morning, awake or not, "a-ano..."

Zero smiled, but kept his eyed closed. He loved these first few moments, when X did his best to be polite--he had always done this, even back when they first met. Nothing warmed his heart like hearing X try his damnedest to get out one simple, "ohayou."

Though it was rare for them to speak in Japanese together, mornings were one of the few times where it was always spoken. Too tired to try and think in English, the boys quickly reverted back to their first language.

It didn't take very long for X to find his voice again, this time with his lips against Zero's.

"Ohayou...." He mumbled, then began to giggle as Zero kissed back, enveloping the boy in nothing but heat--his breath, skin--every single touch was warmth divine.

"X-kun," A thrushed laugh in the deep of Zero's throat as he went to cuddle his boyfriend awake. X simply continued to stammer senseless Japanese at him, weakly kicking his feet and refusing to open his eyes.

"Wake up, babe." Zero yawned, stretching out his entire body, feeling new life course through his wire veins, "I know it's our day off, but Alia wanted us to take Axl out to go shopping."

X grumbled something into Zero's armpit, which was smooshed against his face from the stretch.

"Mm?"

"I SAID-" X escaped an accidental smothering, "Axl can take himself."

"He's our SON, babe." Zero's laughter bubbled up on his chest, a deep baritone sound, "We gotta be good parents."

"You're big enough to be two people, YOU be his parents." X yawned back, a smaller and squeakier echo, "I'm staying in bed." Like a mouse, he quickly buried himself under the covers so Zero couldn't get to him.

For a moment, the man considered arguing, but the notion of spending his entire day off not having to babysit, but rather instead be in bed with his boyfriend was simply too appealing.

"Alright. You win." Zero grinned, watching as X's nose poked out from under the comforter.

"Really?" Two bright eyes shone up at him.

"Really, and besides," Zero puffed up his broad chest, "We assholes fell asleep before I got all those kisses in."

"Oh." X crept back under the sheets, to hide his blush, "Well, uh, that, that can, uh--"

"It can't wait." Zero was on him in an instant, digging his fingers into the boy's soft sides, causing him to cry out and squirm with laughter, "I'm impatient as hell, you know that."

X continued to roll about, trying his hardest to fend the man off--but to no avail. He found himself panting with watery eyes as Zero let up his tickling assault and began to lightly kiss at him.

"Mornin', babe." He rumbled affectionately, nose to the boy's ear, before giving his temple a delicate kiss.

"Mornin'." X repeated softly, eyes shining. He gave the smallest of wiggles, the gem on his forehead giving off a pearly pink glow.

"So, if we're gonna be in bed all day, what do you wanna do?" Zero found his way above the boy, comfortably settling his weight on him. He gazed down at him through thick eyelashes.

X gave him a cute look, and reached up to thread his fingers through the golden waterfall of silky hair that fell over Zero's shoulders and onto his collarbone.

"SLEEP!" He squeaked, and playfully grabbed a pillow to hide his face in.

"You little shit, we can't sleep all day!" Zero laughed out loud, watching as X nodded defiantly through the pillow.

"Well,  _ I _ can't sleep all day." He mused, before pulling the boy's hands away from the pillow, revealing a quite impish looking X, "Work with me, babe." He bent down to kiss the grin off the boy's lips.

"Well..." X glanced off to the side, his pout fading, a blush replacing it.

He wiggled his hips a bit.

"That's cheating. You know I always let you sleep the rest of the day after that." Zero's emerald eyes shone in the pale glow of morning light.

"Not if, if Storm helps...afterwards..." He mumbled shyly, continuing to shift his hips.

"You filthy little mouse." Zero grinned, "We just woke up."

"Hasn't stopped us before." X gave him a sly look, "Besides, you're one to talk. That's all we ever did when we were kids, and," X tugged gently at a strand of Zero's golden hair, " _ You _ always started it."

"Of course I did." Zero felt himself heat up at the mere thought, the feeling of X's small frame beneath him all it took for a passion to thrum in his heart, "You think I could just resist you every time I got to wake up next to you?"

"Ah--" X felt it too, his boldness quickly fading with the first kiss to his neck. More broken Japanese spilled from his lips as Zero's hips swept against his own in one powerful movement.

"You drove me wild, you little mouse." He smiled, caught between wanting to watch his face, his eyes flutter, lips part--and kissing him. He settled for kissing his soft neck, listening every airy breath that caught in his throat.

X was powerless against him, unable to speak more than a few breathy, shy "a-ano's."

"You were right about me being a fool back then," Zero's strong hands went to work across the boy's slender body, working his thumbs firmly into the plush hips, "I wanted you so badly, but I couldn't even bring myself to admit it. Even on that damn balcony."

There was a sharp squeak from X, his gem flashing a bright vermillion as Zero made the first strike against him, wracking his body in a whirlwind of pleasure.

"And I'll spend the rest of my godforsaken life making up for that wasted night," Like a crashing ocean wave, Zero was strong above him, with him, with him as tides rolled in and out.

"W-wasn't wasted--!" X managed between gasps, delicate fingers tangled in Zero's endless mane of hair, "I loved you, loved you th-that night, a-ah...ano...you held my hand, my hand..." A whimper, his eyes rolling back, toes curling from the sheer force of Zero's passion for him.

Zero kept a small smile to himself, pressing his own glowing gem to X's, feeling the boy shake and quiver beneath him. Already, this close, and they'd only just begun--

The overwhelming, divine warmth that flooded their bodies on contact soothed them, and soon they were blissfully lost in the throes of love immeasurable.

All until--

"Hey! Zero! X! We leaving yet?"

Axl's chirpy voice was impatient over the PA system in the boys' room.

X gasped in alarm, eyes flying open, and in a panic reached for the off button, but it was already too late. Zero had swept him up in his arms, kissing furiously at him. X jolted at the sensation, and all was forgotten as his legs wrapped around the man's waist, gems pushing almost painfully against each other.

X broke away from Zero's lips for a gasp, only to feel the final strike to his body, forcing a strangled cry from him. More broken Japanese against one another's lips. The devotion from sky to sea made even the strongest of storms feel like ecstasy, words failing with each bright flash of their gems.

"Hey, shitheads!" It was Alia's voice now, clearly frustrated, "Wake up!"

X lay in a shuddering mess on the sheets, unable to keep his eyes open as Zero began to tenderly wash over him with silken kisses, not leaving one inch of the boy's body untouched.

"In a minute," Zero mumbled between kisses, now having reached the source of the heat, between the supple thighs of the boy.

X let out a squeal, and with wide eyes, hastily covered his mouth with trembling hands. The broken Japanese was now completely inappropriate for either Axl's or Alia's ears, and it took every last ounce of X's strength to keep himself quiet as his eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering.

With one last kiss on the boy's smooth stomach, Zero finally pulled himself up and flopped onto his back beside X. With a hearty laugh, he grabbed the boy, and wrapped him up in a bear hug, tousling his hair.

"Look what you did. It's almost noon, and Sis is gonna kick our ass."

A whimper of love-fatigue.

"Ha!" Zero's eyes were bright, shining in the soon to be midday light, "You brought this onto yourself, babe." He lightly kissed the boy in his arms.

X just grumbled sleepily in response, hips still shifting slightly.

"Alright. I'll send Storm in. Take it easy, babe. Me n' Axl'll n' Alia'll go out. Do you want anything?"

A more affectionate grumble, then, "Ice pops...sakuma...drops..." X grew limp in Zero's arms.

He just laughed, leaving an adoring kiss on the boy's temple before carefully tucking him back into bed.  

"Wait for me."

X only nodded, curled blissfully up in the plush comforter and surrounded by downy pillows.

Fools, fools alone, to think they had to make amends for loves lost to innocence, to hesitation, all to be found in a simple, quiet desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hell yeah storm eagles gay too  
> who did you think it was zero mentioned to alia in "soul sister"


End file.
